warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Deerfur
Deerfur 'is a brown she-cat with a white belly and ice blue eyes. Information Affiliations '''Current: 'ThunderClan Names '''Kit: '''Deerkit '''Apprentice: '''Deerpaw '''Warrior: '''Deerfur '''Queen: Unknown Family Mother: '''Cherryfall '''Father: Stormcloud Brother: 'Robinfeather '''Mate: 'Wolfnose 'Daughters: 'Hazelpaw, Maplepaw Education 'Mentor: 'Gingerheart Book Appearances '''Living: ''The Suspected Warrior, Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering, Rise of the Shadows'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the ''A Merged World ''Arc: The Suspected Warrior Revenge of the Darkness Warriors of Suffering Rise of the Shadows Gallery Deerkit.jpg|Kit version Deerpaw.apprentice.png|Apprentice version Trivia *It's been noted she has a scary resemblance to Hawkfrost - the only difference is the lack of tabby stripes. *She has kittypet blood because her father, Stormcloud Stormcloud, was originally a kittypet. *She has SkyClan blood because her great-great-grandmother, Willowpelt, is Spottedleaf's sister. *The author had to use a Warrior cat name generator online to get her name. *She has WindClan blood because she is descended from Windflight. Kin Members '''Brother: ' : Robinfeather: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) 'Mother: ' : Cherryfall: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) 'Father: ' : Stormcloud: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) 'Grandmother: ' : Poppyfrost: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Grandfather: ' : Berrynose: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) 'Great-Grandmothers: ' : Sorreltail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Daisy: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) 'Great-Grandfathers: ' : Brackenfur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Smoky: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) 'Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' : Willowpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Frostfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' : Whitestorm: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Lionheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: : Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Robinwing: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Snowfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Speckletail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' : Adderfang: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Fuzzypelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Thistleclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member : Smallear: Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' : Flashnose: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Moonflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Harepounce: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Poppydawn: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' : Stormtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Windflight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' : Daisytoe: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Fallowsong: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: ' : Rooktail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Uncles: ' : Molewhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Benny: Deceased, Unknown Residence '''Great-Aunts: : Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Cinderheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Lilyheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Seedpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Hazeltail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Uncles: ' : Molepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Mousewhisker: Living, (as of ''A Forgotten Land) 'Great-Half-Aunts: ' : Furrypelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Gingerheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) '''Great-Half-Aunts/Uncles: : Two Unnamed kits: Status Unknown Great-Great-Aunts: ' : Cinderpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Brightheart: Living, (as of ''A Forgotten Land) 'Great-Great-Uncles: ' : Sootfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Rainwhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Thornclaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member : Graystripe: Living (As of Rise of the Shadows) '''Great-Great-Great-Aunts: : Spottedleaf: Deceased, No Residence : Leopardfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Goldenflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ' : Patchpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Dustpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Ravenpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncle: ' : Longtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: ' : Bluestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : One-eye: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Sweetpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Rosetail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ' : Goosefeather: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Rabbitleap: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Heronwing: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Cousins: ' : Fernsong: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Sorrelstripe: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Hollytuft: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Larkspirit: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Leafbreeze: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Honeyfur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Foxfoot: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Mistypelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Rockfall: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Wolfnose: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Stripefur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Leafkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Squirreltail: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Icepelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Whitewing: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Dewnose: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Ambermoon: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Snowbush: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Dovewing: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Ivypool: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Sunstripe: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Brightpelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Cloudheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member : Stormfur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Blossomfall: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Bumblestripe: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Briarlight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Pine That Clings to Rock: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Lark That Sings at Dawn: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Tigerstar: Deceased, No Residence : Mistkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Nightkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Hawkfrost: Deceased, No Residence : Tadpole: Deceased, Residence Unknown : Mothwing: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Bramblestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Tawnypelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Alderclaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Sparkheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Firepelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Bramblethorn: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Tigerheart: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Dawnpelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Strikeclaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Sleekpelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Juniperfur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Sandstorm: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Ferncloud: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Ashfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Squirrelflight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Leafpool: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Jayfeather: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Lionstar: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Hollyleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Spiderleg: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Birchfall: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Icecloud: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Foxleap: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Rosepetal: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Toadstep: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Swiftpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Mistystar: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Reedwhisker: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Pikepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Perchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Primrosepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Mousefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Runningwind: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Distant Ancestors: ' : Cloudstar: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor : Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor : Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor : Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Tree Quotes 'Stormcloud: '"This brown one... What about Deerkit?" 'Cherryfall: '"I like that one." 'Furrypelt: '"She ''does ''look an awful lot like a deer." --Deerkit's name being decided (The Suspected Warrior, ''page 65) '''Robinkit: '"Are you talking about food?" 'Cherryfall: '"Yes." 'Deerkit: '"We want more food!" --Deerkit and Robinkit when Furrypelt gives Cherryfall borage (The Suspected Warrior, ''page 99) Ceremonies Deerpaw's Apprentice Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"Deerkit and Robinkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Deerkit, from this day o, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Deerpaw. Gingerheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Cinderheart, and you have shown yourself to be kind and energetic. You will be the mentor of Deerpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." 'Everyone: '"Deerpaw! Robinpaw!" Reference, ''Warriors of Suffering, ''pages 57-58 Category:Characters Category:The Suspected Warrior Characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Revenge of the Darkness Characters Category:Apprentices Category:Kit Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Warriors of Suffering Characters Category:Rise of the Shadows Characters